1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a control device which provides a plurality of pre-established and controlled positions, more particularly for use with the speed gear shifting devices for cycles and the like.
The subject matter of the invention is concerned with the technical field of the control means and mechanisms, more particularly with such means and mechanisms the purpose of which is to give a plurality of pre-established and biassed positions to the organ or organs being controlled. The subject matter of the invention is also concerned with the speed gear shifting devices and more particularly with the speed gear shifting devices for cycles and the like, a way of use which is more particularly intended, however without restricting the scope of the invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Well-known devices have been provided with a view to obtaining similar results, for instance the selector switch which forms the subject matter of the French Patent Application under national registration No. 79.00710 and the first Addition to this Application, under national registration No. 79.31536. However, such devices are not to be considered definitely satisfactory, on account of the many present requirements and the standards of use in the field of the speed gear shifting devices for cycles, which are frequently working in difficult conditions.